Todo lo que pudimos ser
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Kate's POV después de su ruptura con Jack Shephard. Spoilers 4ª temporada. Dedicado a elenabb, como regalo de Navidad. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Lost (Perdidos)_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

¿Por qué las cosas no podían salirle bien? ¿Tanto mal había hecho en su vida o en la anterior para ser objeto de tanta mala suerte? Su vida nunca había sido fácil y se había acostumbrado bastante a ello, lo suficiente como para creer que ningún revés más de la vida podría hacerle daño, pero eso era antes… Bastante antes, ahora que lo pensaba: hacía mucho tiempo de la etapa en la que Katherine Anne Austen no tenía nada que perder.

Ya había acostado a Aaron: le había leído un cuento con la mejor de sus sonrisas, para evitar que el niño se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que había derramado, pero de algún modo, el pequeño lo percibía. En su mente infantil, Aaron Austen se preguntaba por qué su madre estaba contándole cuentos, cosa que nunca había hecho: su madre le cantaba nanas como nadie, pero contando cuentos… Era muchísimo mejor el tío Jack. Aunque siempre le leyera el mismo "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" y nunca permaneciera demasiado tiempo despierto como para oírlo terminar, el niño sabía que tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse a la forma de contar cuentos de su madre.

En esos momentos, la castaña se encontraba sentada en el sofá del salón de la acogedora casa de la que había hecho un hogar para ella y el hijo de Claire, gracias a la generosa indemnización de Oceanic Airlines por el accidente de avión sufrido hace tres años. Ella nunca antes había vivido en una casa tan lujosa, tan estable… Lo más parecido que había tenido a un hogar fue esa vez que estuvo casada con Kevin: creía que era el amor de su vida, el hombre a cuyo lado iba a envejecer, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Kate fue muy feliz en su matrimonio, pero seguía siendo una fugitiva, por el amor de Dios, su marido ni siquiera sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre; y sabía que, en el fondo, esa vida tan idílica no estaba hecha para ella: en cualquier momento Edward Mars podría entrar por la puerta destruyendo su vida y su matrimonio de la peor manera imaginable… De modo que ella decidió adelantarse: abandonó a Kevin, con todo el dolor de su corazón y siguió con la clase de vida que siempre la había perseguido…

A menos hasta el 22 de Septiembre de 2004: ese día cambió su vida en todos los aspectos en que podría cambiar la vida de cualquier persona. El avión en el que era deportada sufrió un accidente y ella sobrevivió. Allí, poco después del impacto, vio por primera vez a Jack Shephard: la forma en que mantenía la calma, como si nada hubiera pasado y todo fuera a salir bien, la tranquilizaron sobremanera; durante toda su vida, Kate Austen siempre había temido algo, y el doctor parecía ser de esa clase de personas a cuyo lado nunca tienes miedo.

Por esa razón y por muchas otras que le siguieron, acabó entablando una amistad con él, una sincera amistad, hacía mucho que Kate no tenía amigos de verdad. Jack no sabía nada de la verdadera Kate, por supuesto, en eso no se diferenciaba mucho de aquellas personas que había conocido en el pasado, y ésa era una de las razones por las que no quería que se enterara nunca: por nada del mundo quería que esa genuina amistad se rompiera, como habían hecho todas las demás. Pero nada es un secreto para siempre, y el doctor Shephard se acabó enterando de la verdad sobre ella _gracias_ a ese dichoso agente que la escoltaba en su deportación a Estados Unidos.

Por unos horribles momentos, Kate temió volver a estar sola en medio de muchísima gente, sabía que Jack Shephard no querría tratar con una asesina… Pero el agente no le había contado por qué estaba detenida, y cuando Kate, en un acto de amistad, quiso contarle a Jack lo que había hecho, él le contestó que no quería saberlo, que no importaba quien ella hubiera sido antes del accidente, porque todos habían vuelto a nacer después del mismo y tenían derecho a una segunda oportunidad. No la juzgó: Kate no exageraba al pensar que era la única persona que no la había juzgado en su vida.

En su casa de los Ángeles, la castaña esbozó una triste sonrisa mientras sostenía sin ganas una copa de vino entre las manos: realmente era imposible no enamorarse de un hombre como él. E, inexplicablemente, después todo había ido a mejor: habían sufrido mucho en esa dichosa isla, habían vivido muchísimos momentos peligrosos, pero lograron escapar de allí y por fin, empezar una nueva vida. Había mucha gente a la que habían dejado atrás, como Claire, la verdadera madre de Aaron, y Sawyer, un carismático estafador por el que Kate tuvo muchos quebraderos de cabeza…

Era curioso… Era Sawyer el que estaba en la isla, y era el que había terminado de cargarse su relación con Jack. Al principio lo había pasado muy mal por el hecho de que el rubio hubiera saltado del helicóptero para que ella pudiera salvarse, no sin antes pedirle un favor: que le llevara un mensaje a su hija Clementine; pero al final había superado esa pena inicial para empezar a buscar a Clementine Phillips y a su madre, Cassidy.

Y por cumplir esa promesa, todo se había echado a perder… Por fin, por una vez en toda su vida, Kate sentía que no le faltaba de nada: estaba comprometida con Jack, el hombre al que más había amado en toda su vida, y tenía a un niño maravilloso que sólo le daba alegrías y al que ya consideraba como suyo… Pero sabía que los cuentos de hadas no se cumplían y que los finales felices rara vez existen… Jack estaba celoso porque pensaba que seguía sintiendo algo por Sawyer, por la forma en que Kate esquivaba el tema cada vez que salía: Dios santo, ¿no lo entendía? ¡No era eso! ¡Ella amaba a Jack, era feliz con él y quería seguir siéndolo siempre! Pero el estafador no quería que Jack supiera la promesa que Kate mantenía con él y esa condición había resultado ser el detonante de todas las esperanzas que la castaña había puesto en su nueva vida. El doctor lo había malinterpretado y se había marchado para nunca volver, después de una violenta discusión delante del pequeño Aaron.

Kate Austen apoyó la frente en una de sus manos y comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse un segundo más: desde entonces, Jack se había convertido en un adicto a las pastillas que había perdido totalmente el rumbo de su vida, ya no era el hombre que ella conocía… Ni se iba a casar con ella… Todos sus planes de futuro como familia se habían venido abajo en tan poco tiempo…

Pero aún mantenía la foto de Jack junto a Aaron en la entrada, a pesar de todo, Kate guardaba la esperanza de que el doctor volviera a ser quien fue, el hombre al que ella había entregado su corazón… Y pudieran empezar de nuevo. Por mucho que ella se empeñara en que no le importaba estar sin él, que hasta lo prefería; por mucho que supiera que iba a ser muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que Jack decidiera salir de esa peligrosa espiral en la que se había sumergido, y en la que rechazaba la ayuda de todos los que le querían...

Ante todo eso seguiría manteniendo esa foto en su lugar: seguiría manteniendo la esperanza…

Siempre.


End file.
